The Lord of the East
by Rennie Collin
Summary: This is the tale of Inuyasha: The Great Lord Of the East. Raised by the imperial eastern family that lives by Bushido, he has never known much of the west. Only that he has a half-brother, and that he was sired by the previous leader. He has had no contact with said brother, and is content with this knowledge...that is until his brother request his presence at the western palace.


Rating:M for violence, most likely cursing, and sexual situations.

Summary: This is the tale of Inuyasha; The Great Lord Of the East. Raised by the imperial eastern family that lives by Bushido, he has never known much of the west. Only that he has a half-brother, and that he was sired by the previous leader. He has had no contact with said brother, and is content with this knowledge...that is until his brother request his presence at the western palace.  
Inucest* Don't like it, Don't read it.

* * *

**:Prologue: A/N: The tale the old lady is telling is in bold, I was hoping to help with any confusion.**

* * *

The warm fire crackled as an elderly women sat, surrounded by the children.  
They were settled in a small circle, wiggling anxiously.  
She smile as an old memory of herself in this same position came to the front of her tired mind.  
_  
'Aye Lady Kaede, How I miss you'_

Her old, dark-brown eyes looked to the black lit canopy above her.

The stars were shining bright on this night, looking as though they had been punched through the inky black mass.  
She felt the light breeze pick up, blowing through her mass of wiry gray locks. She leaned against the wind slightly, imagining she was weightless .

She could feel her grandmothers presence in the air.

Happiness flooded through her old bones.  
She felt content.

Opening heavily wrinkled lids, she frowned, causing the already pronounced frown lines to deepen; as her moment of bliss was ruined.

The children seemed to know this night was special as well, for they were rowdy.  
More so than usual.

She scolded one trouble making child in particular, who had stood up and began jumping in excitement.

"Child! Ye better settle your rear down before I send ye back to ye mother!" She said wagging her finger; wrinkled with age.  
The child's bright blue eyes widened in horror at the threat of an early bedtime, and immediately sat down with the group of other kids.

"Now, what story ye be wanting to hear" she asked despite already knowing the answer.  
It was the same answer every night and tonight was no different.

"Inuyasha's story!" "The lord of the East!" "Yeah! that one" They shouted in sync.

"Lady Kada! You must tell Inyasha's story!" A young boy said loudly, waving his hands wildly.

Before the old women could respond, he had already begun to explain.

"You see my cousin Da-chan is here visiting me here for the first time" He wailed pointing to a small boy next to him. "-and each time I visit him I've tried really hard to tell him this story! But no one can tell it like you Kada-onna." He went to continue on, but the elder raised her hand, asking for silence.

"Alright! alright ye impatient heathens. Settle down!" She commanded, mentally questioning why she even takes the effort to tell these tales anymore.

She took a deep breath, and began the long tale of the Lord of the East.

**"Northern, Eastern, Southern, and Western...These be the four realms ruled by the four great lords...**"She started, taking a much-needed breath into her old lungs.

"**This Particular lord ruled The East, and he did so with the purity, and fairness.. a quality that most kingdoms lacked. "** Taking another ragged breath, she forced herself to recite the story that had been passed down to her .

**"Tis said that this Lord's White spirit could fight through even the darkest shade of evil.**  
**His bravery is legendary, for he fought in front of his men as if his body alone could protect them all from the enemy, no matter how many they were against."** As she said this she leaned forward, moving as she spoke for effect; ignoring her aged bodies protest as she did.

**" Above all else this lord was balanced... He was balanced in his compassion, and knew that he didn't need to scare his people into submission. Fore he considered every single subject he ruled his family..."**

**" Because of this, This lord is said to have been one of the greatest to ever live, and that his people's love for him was so great...They would give up everything to protect him, even their very souls!**" She spoke, voice raising as the word 'Souls' left her thin, chapped lips.

She let out a wheezy chuckle as they jumped a bit.

**"This Great Lord's name was Inuyasha"**

**"Now Lord Inuyasha was not always adored and cherishe-"**

"What! Why Lady Kada?" a child she was unable to see in the mass.

" Settle down! Ye will know soon enough!" She snapped feeling her patience growing thin.

"Now then, Let me explain. ...** T'was rumored, that Inuyasha's father was the most powerful demon to dig his mighty claws into the soil of this beautiful earth. The legends say that he had ruled the western realm for many millennium before The Great Inuyasha was even bor- "**

"Wait Lady Kada, I thought you said Inuyasha was the Lord of the EAST not the west?" interrupted a small girl, no older than seven.

"Aye, I know what I be saying child. Now do you want hear the story of his ruling or how he came to be in the east?" she said her annoyance showing on her wrinkled face.

She shook her head 'Yes' slapping her tiny hands over her lightly tanned cheeks.  
"I've never heard that one before!"

The awe in the children's eyes rose as she told the tale.  
You could almost see the great effort they were making to soak up every tiny detail of the mighty Dog Demon 'Inu no Tashio' she was describing.

She paused allowing herself to collect her thoughts, as she switched to the next part of this time-consuming tale.

* * *

**"Lord Inuyasha's mother was the exact opposite of his father.**  
** While he was strong and full of might,**  
** she was soft and full of peace. **

**Not only was she kind, Lady Izayoi was also known to be the most beautiful women in all of the western lands!**  
**With locks of hair resembling the beautiful feathers of a raven, and skin as white as freshly fallen snow; her beauty was said to be unrivaled."** She said her old, shaky voice holding no trace of exaggeration.

The younger girls in the group whispered excitedly among each other. Speaking of their desires to be that beautiful.

"So what!" a teenage girl growled out.  
Causing the whispers to stop as the girls jumped in fright.  
Lady Kada's face hardened into a look of disappointment at the bitter, disrespectful tone; as she looked for the one who commented.

Her eyes connected with a far younger replica of her own. She frowned at her granddaughter's outburst.  
"Shigo!"

She immediately looked ashamed , but stood her ground all the same. Bowing slightly in apology of her tone, a lock of her chocolate hair escaped her high pony tail and fell into her eyes as she continued on with her point.

"I-I mean no disrespect, Lady Kada..." She started with a stutter.  
"But was it not you who told me I should never attempt to gain more by things I did not earn!"

Her eyes softened as soon as the explanation passed through her granddaughters full, pink, lips.

"Shigo, ye shame me with ye forgetfulness. How can ye take my place if ye can't remember such things? I have told ye this many times, do ye not remember this tale?" The story-teller said lightly, her tone holding no malice now that she understood.

" I must confess I have not heard this story in quite sometime, in fact It has been many years since I have been allowed the chance to hear your wisdom..." She admitted looking to her black boots in embarrassment.

"Then my dear ye must listen more carefully. Please sit, and allow this old women to finish her story. I won't stay this young forever ye know!" Lady Kada said adding in more drama than necessary, making the children giggle.

"Hai, Forgive me Kada- sama" She said bowing lower, before returning to her former sitting position on the soft grass surrounding the raging fire.

"Now then. As my Shigo has stated. Many women try to gain from their beauty, by flaunting jewel covered flesh or lips painted red."

Many of the older girls made faces, as they murmured among each other. No doubt their mothers have tried to force it on them.

**"-but what truly set her apart , was her purity. Lady Izayoi was neither blind nor a fool, she knew of her great beauty, but she refused to accept it as a tool. She was full of understanding for the misunderstood and always noticed the unnoticeable..." ** Lady Kada paused to breathe, but her old lungs sputtered at the large intake of air and she went into a fit of coughing.

The children stood to help the elder, but she motion with her arms for them to sit back down.  
It took several moments for her to get her breathing under control,but soon her coughing slowly died down into soft wheezes.

Her grand-daughter asked if she wanted to go lay down, but she brushed her off.  
She intended to finish this story, no matter what.

"Now then. Where was I?" she asked with a grin.

The children looked unsure, and she could tell they wanted to ask if she was in good enough condition to continue.

"Oh! Yes I remember..Lady Izayoi..." She answered after she unscrambled her thoughts.

**"Lady Izayoi earned her title as the 'The White Lily of the West' without effort.  
Her purity thrived from her need to help others, and her compassion held no bounds. But as fate would have it... Her kindhearted demeanor was eventually the cause of her down fall...**

**Demons came from all across the nation, desiring to destroy Lady Izayoi.  
No one could ever discover the true intentions behind this but we concluded that it was just their nature.  
Demons seek purity...  
They seek to corrupt it!  
To end its light!...and Izayoi was no exception.  
But not even the darkest demon couldn't bring himself to hurt such a gentle creäture, because no matter how ruthless and evil the demon seemed, Lady Izayoi just smiled and tried to understand.**

**But everything changed when the Lord of the West decided to try his luck."**

**When the Lord of the West came for the human women, he expected her to be not but another prize for him to claim. That was what his people expected from him, and he had a part to play as their ruler.**  
**Of course he wasn't forced to come to her, but she secretly fascinated him. He simply couldn't believe the rumors that a human women could be so perfect! This demon Lord's whole life revolved around the notion that Humans were weak, sinful creatures; unworthy of his attention... But after spending one week with the enchanting women; he was smitten.**

Soon word had spread that the Lady of Light and The Demon Lord of the West were in love."

Lady Kada chuckled as a round of "ooohh's" went around, giving a certain boy a stern look when he gave a loud wolf whistle.

**"As the years passed, more and more people became outraged with the close relationship the two beings had. But nothing could prepare the two for the earth shattering uproar they faced when it became known that Lady Izayoi was with child.**  
**They did not understand the love the two shared, for they were to blinded by their differences. So in their confusion, they decided to do the only thing they could...They decided to destroy the issue."**

Gasps came from all around her, as she shifted her old bones into a more comfortable position.

"Thats so mean!" a little girl yelled with tears in her eyes.

**"Many tried to slay the couple, but none were strong enough to defeat the Lord of the West...**

**It wasn't until the night of his son's birth, Inu no Tashio was defeated for the first time in his reign as Lord of the West.**  
**With his last breath he commanded his love to flee to the east, with their new-born child!**

**She ran for life, deep into dark forest as fast as she could in the direction of the Eastern Realm.**  
**She was hoping to make it to the other side of the border, but despite her will to survive, Lady Izayoi died soon after. Dropping to her knees as soon as she reached the first beaten path on what she hoped was near The Eastern Border she swaddled her child's tiny frame in a blood-red fire rat blanket, tucking a letter into the makeshift pocket.**

**To weak to move, with the last of her life she let out a ear piercing scream of agony, and prayed that someone would rescue her little Inuyasha."** Lady Kada was about to continue when she noticed that many of the children looked tired, some already asleep.

She sighed loudly deciding to save this story for another time.

"Would ye mind terribly if we continued this tale another night?" She asked giving a false yawn.

A they all nodded quickly and she just smirked as they quickly put out the dimming fire.  
**  
**

* * *

_**A/N: Hello guys. First off I'd like to say that I have always**_ _**loved the** **concept of Inyasha have absolutely no rights to its content. Haha  
Secondly, I want you to know that this is not the actual chapter one. This was more of a filler... to introduce you to my timeline in this story.**_

This does not follow the actual series at all.  
Also to help with any confusion. This prologue was set a little more into the future of the feudal area. Hence the reason why this old lady's grand mother was named LADY KAEDE.

Umm I don't want to reveil to much to soon, but this isn't your typical Inuyasha in the forest tuffing it out tale... Its kinda like Lord Inuyasha.

Thirdly it will eventually be a inuxsessh romance story. If this isn't your thing then I ...don't think you should read.  
Over all its an adventure involving Samurai shit and really rad adventures. I think ya might like it haha.  
The rest of this story will be in Inuyasha's point of view. and will not be written in story telling mode.

Sorry if it sucks, just let me know if you think its worth continuing with a favorite, a follow, or a quick little review.  
Have a nice day man!

~Rennie!


End file.
